


Honesty

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Dean goes to Hell, Bobby and Dean share a moment together. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

Bobby didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything more than what had already been said.

Dean walked slowly down the hallway, his head bowed in submission as he moved; he didn't stop until he was in Bobby's bedroom. There was a moment of quiet shuffling and when it was quiet, Bobby followed him down.

Dean was shirtless in the middle of Bobby's bed. He was on his back, a hand on his naked stomach, fingers moved restlessly over the button and zipper of his faded jeans.

"Boy, what're ya lookin' for?"

"I want you, Bobby. "I won't have the option available for long, and I'm not going to Hell without you at least once more."

"Damnit Dean," Bobby sighed. But he couldn't deny the arousal that flooded through him at the offering.

"Come up here," Dean practically moaned.

Bobby couldn't refuse temptation like that. He stripped his shirt off and pushed his jeans off. He crawled into the bed and held himself over Dean's prone body.

"Boy," Bobby said softly. "We do this, you better be honest. If you speak, I don't want any of your lies. I want you, Dean. All of you."

"Okay," Dean agreed. He nodded slowly before he wrapped his calloused hands around Bobby's arms and arched his body up.

Bobby mashed their lips together. They had an hour tops before Sam returned with the fresh ingredients Bobby needed for his divining spells. Until then, it was just he and Dean. He slid his tongue between his lips and chased the taste of his younger lover.

His hand slid over the flat of Dean's muscled stomach. He traced the contours of Dean's muscles with his fingertips until they dipped into the loose waist of soft jeans.

Dean's mouth opened wider and he lifted his legs to bracket Bobby's waist. Bobby rewarded him with a slow grind against Dean's hips, dick to dick.

Dean groaned low in his throat and arched his back up. Bobby's hands wrapped around Dean's hips and he held the younger man down.

"Dean," Bobby sighed into his mouth. "Fucking love you."

It was killing him to have this. He wanted Dean, had wanted him since the younger had hit puberty, but he didn't want the last night they shared together to be filled with this bittersweet and altogether too painful reminder of the future.

He thrust forward against Dean's denim covered erection. Dean had been the son he'd always wanted and the lover he'd always needed.

Dean watched with heavy eyes as Bobby sat back and unbuttoned the soft jeans. There was a wicked grin on his face as he rocked his dick slowly against Dean's thighs. He licked his lips as he parted denim and the hard proof of Dean's arousal sprung free.

It stood proud and pink in the pale light of the bedroom. With a wink at the prone young man, he slid down the well-toned body and pressed his lips to the salty tang of the tip.

Dean groaned as he bucked up toward Bobby's lips and he was rewarded with a hot and heavy lick up the steely shaft.

Bobby's tongue dipped into the slit and the salty tang exploded across his mouth. He slid a hand along Dean's thigh, traced the ridge of a scar he'd sewn into the younger. Dean arched and whimpered softly and slid a calloused hand into Bobby's hair.

Green eyes fell closed and Bobby patted the bed blindly until Dean pushed the lube at him. He thrust up against Bobby's mouth, the talented tongue slid deep along the turgid length.

The plasticy smell of fake fruit filled the room. Bobby smiled at the groan of the younger man and he couldn't wait to blow his mind. He took Dean's dick to the back of his throat and swallowed. It was hot and he felt the instinctive gag reflex kick in before he got control of it.

With Dean distracted by the wet heat around his cock, Bobby slid his boxers down his thighs and messily drizzled lube on his hand.

This was going to be awkward as hell, but it was something Dean deserved. He needed to know that he was important, that what he felt mattered and Bobby was going to make sure he did before he fell into Hell.

God this was going to be awkward as hell, but Dean was worth it. He deserved it. Bobby swallowed around the tip as he pushed two fingers into his body. This wasn't usual fare for him. Generally, he'd be the one pushing his cock into Dean's deliciously tight and ridiculously hot body.

But he had to wonder, how much of that was because he felt like he wasn't good enough to demand different?

He hummed along the shaft as he pulled back, letting cool air drag along the heated flesh. Dean whined low in his throat as he thrust abortively against Bobby's mouth.

"Bobby," he begged in a broken voice.

He spread his fingers deep in his ass and swallowed Dean back down. He shifted and groaned at the intrusive feel of his fingers spearing him open.

They didn't have a lot of time, and Bobby wanted to feel Dean long after. After tonight, never again.

"Fuck," Dean groaned. "Th'fuck? Stop teasing!"

Bobby grinned before he pulled his fingers free and stood up. Dean's body looked fucking amazing spread out on his bed. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean. If John had ever known...

Bobby shook his head and wrapped a hand around the thick dick behind his ass. "I love you, Dean. Even if you're a foolish idiot who doesn't understand just how much."

"Bobby," Dean whined.

The whine turned into a deep groan when Bobby started the slow, frictiony slide down. He nearly came off of the bed when the head of his dick breached Bobby.

His hands wrapped around the base of his dick and the meaty curve of Bobby's hip. He didn't say anything, just held himself up at the awkward angle; his teeth were buried in his bottom lip.

"I'll get you there," Bobby promised softly.

He groaned as pushed himself down the steel shaft; he refused to stop until he was settled in Dean's lap as firmly as he could be.

"Come up here," Bobby whispered hoarsely.

He groaned when Dean shifted and thrust abortively as he moved. Their lips met in a hard crash, desperation made it harder than it normally would have been. Bobby wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. When his tongue slid into Dean's mouth, he hitched his hips up, pulled Dean out of his body by inches and growled when he fell back, impaling himself deep on the hard flesh.

"Fuck," Dean moaned. He slid his calloused hands over Bobby's scarred back, traced the symbols of battles long past and fucked his way in short and ineffective thrusts.

Dean groaned into Bobby's mouth and thrust slowly into his body. His teeth nipped teasingly at Bobby's tongue before they broke apart.

"Bobby," Dean panted. He moved slowly, forced to endure the unsatisfying angle. "Bobby, I gotta..." he trailed off in a soft whine.

"Do it," Bobby challenged. He arched his back and lifted himself in what he can only hope was an invitation.

Dean pushed at him and Bobby fell back onto the bed. He threw his hands over his head and grabbed a handful of blankets as the dick in his body shifted just perfectly.

It took everything to not cry out when Dean started to finally thrust in earnest. Every time his hips crashed into Bobby's, sparks flew up his spine and he moaned softly. He braced his feet against the bed and used the leverage to meet Dean thrust for thrust.

When they finally get the rhythm together, Dean groaned and changed it up. He moaned and tightened the muscle in his ass. Dean tensed as he thrust harder, his movements erratic and stuttered as he drove into the older man.

"C'mon," Bobby panted. "Come for me."

Bobby brought his hand around to wrap around his dick. He stripped it, quick efficient movements that would bring him off quicker. He wanted to come with Dean buried deep in his body.

Dean growled a deep guttural noise in the back of his throat before he forced himself into Bobby as far as he could and froze. It was an unusual feeling, the way Dean's seed coated his asshole and made him feel far too full. He wrapped the free hand around Dean's shoulders and clung to him as he moved his hand quicker, with a firmer grip. Dean's lips met his again and Bobby arched against the slowly flagging erection shifted within him.

He came with Dean's name on his lips.

"Bobby," Dean panted into his ear. His voice was wrecked and hoarse. "I love you too."


End file.
